


Reconciliation

by Hecallsmehischild



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecallsmehischild/pseuds/Hecallsmehischild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystery Skulls - Ghost oneshot request set directly after the escape from the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> Lettersfromthegreenroom grabbed the drabble request. Prompt: Ohh I'd love to see some hurt/comfort (more comfort than hurt!) from Vivi's POV, some general reconciliation - coming to terms moment between Lewis and Arthur :)

Something was in Vivi's throat, and she found it hard to breathe. She didn't understand. Why was this happening? Her best friend was facedown at the feet of a murderous ghost calling him by name, and she couldn't budge her seatbelt!

It had taken Arthur all of thirty seconds to change from peeling away from that mansion as fast as he could, to swinging the van around in the opposite direction. He hadn't even stopped for the mansion's vanishing door, plowing the van straight through as the whole building disappeared.

But then, so did they. The mansion around them became completely solid, and the front end of the van crumpled up against the curved staircase. Arthur's head hit the wheel and Vivi nearly choked on her seatbelt. Mystery thumped against the dash and whined, scrambling to get back to his seat.

"What the fudgebucketing diplillies Arthur?" She sputtered.

He lifted his head, slightly dazed, a cut on his forehead bleeding. "I can't." He said simply, before unbuckling and swinging the door open. "I can't." He repeated, walking out and around the wreck to the base of the stairs. He gazed up the length of the stairs, and she saw he was trembling.

"What the fridge are you doing?" She hissed. "We don't have the equipment to deal with this level of haunting right now, we have to go back and get our gear!"

"Lewis!" Arthur shouted up the stairs. "I know you're there. Lewis!"

There. She could see the skeleton at the top of the stares, eyes fixed with murderous rage on her best friend.

 _Not again!_ She yanked on her seatbelt, but the buckle was stuck. She couldn't stop him! "Mystery get that blockhead back here!" She glanced at the dog, but he was only watching, a grim expression on that strange little face. "You're no help!" She accused.

Arthur grabbed the bottom of the railing for support, she could see his knees were shaking. "Lewis—" He started, but he never got to finish. The specter darted down the stairs, seizing Arthur by the throat and slamming him against the ground with a resounding crack. Arthur's breath whooshed out of his lungs and he groaned, unable to speak.

Vivi still couldn't budge the buckle, so she shouted, "HEY YOU COTTON CANDY HEADED PILE OF BONES!"

The ghost's head swung around to her, the rage softening for a moment, and she was surprised to feel her heart catch. "I don't know what your game is or why you're trying to kill us, but I guarantee you if you put so much as a scratch on him I'm going to punt your skull halfway to China and you'll spend the next hundred years looking for it, you hear me?" She yanked viciously at the belt. "Who are you anyway? Arthur, why are you calling him Lewis?"

Arthur was still trying to get his wind back, and the skeleton snorted bitterly. "It's not your business. This is between me and Arthur."

"Arthur's my team!" Vivi snapped. "My team's my family you bozo! Get your hands off him before I rip your arm off and beat you over the head with it!"

"Lew….isssss…" Arthur's breath still hissed painfully. "Go…on…"

The skeleton refocused on Arthur, glowering terribly.

"I'LL TAKE YOU APART BONE BY BONE AND THROW THEM FOR MYSTERY TO CHEW ON!" Vivi shrieked.

"Do…. It…. Please." Arthur wasn't struggling. Why wasn't he struggling? Was he telling the ghost to kill him? Was he _crazy_?

"I'LL FILL YOUR SUIT FULL OF CEMENT!"

The ghost's eyes bored into Arthur's, and his terrible, echoing voice lashed out. "WHY aren't you FIGHTING?"

Arthur only shook his head. Vivi's heart caught. His face was glistening. _Are those tears?_

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" The ghost roared, shaking Arthur. "Why aren't you trying to save your wretched hide?"

Arthur choked, a deep sob wrenching from his gut. Vivi watched as he reached his arms up, clutching the sleeves of the ghost's suit. The ghost recoiled like he'd been burned, yanking away from Arthur. Vivi watched as Arthur dragged himself to his hands and knees, throwing himself at the perfectly shined shoes of the specter.

"You're right, okay? You're right, I'm a murderer, I'm a horrible human being, I'm scum, please. Just do it. Please, Lewis. I can't stand it."

 _I can't stand it._ She'd heard him say it off and on, but she never understood. He'd changed in the last year. He'd become far more withdrawn, and most days she'd see him with bags and circles under his bloodshot eyes. Nightmares, he'd laugh uneasily, brushing off her concern. But every now and then he'd look at her, really look at her, and say softly, "I can't stand it much longer."

"What the morning glories is going on?" She writhed, tilting the seat back and trying to wriggle free. Mystery climbed over her, dropping down out of the car and padding over softly.

"You never told her." The ghost's voice was unsteady.

"The last thing you did was wipe her memories, what was I supposed to do?" Arthur never looked up, body still shaking. "It was obviously your dying wish."

The ghost stared down at Arthur for a long moment. "What happened that night?" He asked, lowly. "Why did you…"

Arthur shook his head. "Just kill me Lew, please."

"What happened."

"I won't!"

With one swift motion, the ghost grabbed Arthur by the back of his collar and yanked him up. His free hand latched onto Arthur's head, glowing. Vivi could see Arthur's eyes rolling back, and she screamed.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM YOU FLOUR CRUSTED DISHRAG!" She finally freed herself and tumbled out of the van, dashing over and slamming into the ghost.

And in that instant, she saw.

They all saw.

_The cave._

_Splitting up._

_Lewis leaning over the edge._

_The thought, for a split second, of pushing him._

_Rejecting the thought._

_And then, the cold, dead feeling taking hold of Arthur's arm, poisoning him as the limb shot out, sending Lewis over the edge._

_Lewis._

_Lewis!_

The three of them went down as Vivi plowed into them, Arthur flying right and Vivi and the skeleton flying left. She rolled, and she felt the skeleton's arms wrapped protectively around her, shielding her from the worst of the tumbling. When they finally stopped, Vivi opened her eyes to find herself on top of the skeleton… no…. Lewis.

How… could she have forgotten… Lewis? For a whole year?

She stared down at him, her mouth hanging open in shock. The last time she had seen him… she dragged herself off of him and retched violently, spluttering.

_Blood. So much blood._

Hands held her hair back, and as soon as she spat the last, pulled her back into his arms, tucking her head firmly under his bony chin.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want you to remember that…I…"

"You died." She whispered, eyes wide as she attempted to mesh her reclaimed memories with the last year. "You died… and Arthur…" She shoved him hard, stumbling back. "Arthur wrecked himself!" She shouted angrily. "Do you have any idea? Do you? You come chasing us down like some avenging demon and do you even have a _clue_? Did you even THINK about whether Arthur would really do something like that?"

They both turned back to Arthur. He was curled up on the ground, clutching his head and moaning. Mystery sat next to him, staring at them sadly. He bent his head down, grabbing Arthur's metal arm in his mouth, and extending it out for Lewis to see.

"You…" Lewis' voice cracked as he took in the damage. He stepped forward, hesitant at first, but then faster as he crossed to Arthur's side and crouched down. "Did you do it?" He asked, almost desperately.

"I didn't mean to." Arthur's breath came in gasps through tears. "I didn't want to, I didn't…"

And Vivi watched as the bony façade faded away, and there was Lewis. Her Lewis, purple pompadour and all, drawing Arthur into his arms and holding him tightly. "You knucklehead." His voice was tight. "You complete idiot, why didn't you say something?"

Vivi's throat tightened as she watched Arthur completely come apart, bawling like a child, apologizing over and over. A heavy sigh resounded from Lewis' spirit, and she could almost swear she saw his colors brighten as the last of his anger drained away. As Arthur began to calm down, Lewis disentangled from him, and turned back to Vivi.

Her eyes stung. It had been so long since she'd seen his face, and it was looking at her with such longing. His eyes were a hollow black with glowing purple irises, but it was Lewis' face. She stepped toward him, and he hesitantly held out his arms to her. She barely felt her feet as they guided her right into his embrace. He was warm to the touch.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. "I made these." She felt his hands brushing the tears from her cheeks, but she shook her head.

"No. I made these. Because I'm so happy to see you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously they would have to work out what in all heck would happen next, but this is a oneshot based on a request, and probably not going more into this because, well, I've already got a what-happened-after-the-mansion fic and its sequel out and in the works… and a third one in the wings… someone send help. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
